


Endless Love

by Mysticeyes2987



Series: Civilian AU [3]
Category: DCU
Genre: Civilian AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticeyes2987/pseuds/Mysticeyes2987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon smiled as he watched the wonder and awe pass over Tim’s face. Tim had stated a few weeks ago that the glow of Christmas lights in the dark was what he enjoyed most about the season. But seeing as Christmas trees were Jack’s thing, Tim had refused to put up a tree ever since his death. This was the only thing that Kon could think of to help him experience Christmas without feeling the pain attached.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meeya87](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Meeya87).



> This is Meeya's Christmas present. I couldn't send her the handwritten one in time for Christmas so I'm posting this here so she has something on Christmas to Enjoy. I hope you like it, BB!!
> 
> Soundtrack: "Stille Nacht" - Mannheim Steamroller

Tim stared at the sleigh in disbelief before looking to his boyfriend. When Kon had said he had planned a date for once, Tim had been skeptical, but he went with it, mostly because Kon had been so excited about it. But this…..this wasn't….

“A sleigh ride? That is your big surprise?” Kon sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Come on, Tim, it will be fun. You said you never got to experience Christmas stuff as a kid, so I’m here to help educate you.” Tim just gave Kon a flat look, and Kon shot him a grin. “Besides, the night is perfect for it.” The silence continued and Kon’s smile dropped a little bit. “And it’s technically already paid for, so please just do this for me please?” Tim sighed and looked back at the bright red sleigh, and the man who was standing besides the waiting on them. It didn't look bad but….

“Kon if anyone sees us, especially the press-“

“Oh no one will.” Kon looped his arm through Tim’s and pulled him towards the sleigh. “Do you honestly think we’re riding through Central Park? No.” His grin returned when he helped Tim into the sleigh. The man helped wrap the think blanket over their legs before climbing through the front and snapping the reigns to urge the horses forward.

“So if we’re not going throughCentral Park, then where are we going?”

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you now would it?” Kon grinned as Tim sighed. “Just relax and enjoy the ride, Tim. De-stress. Get work off of your mind for once and just enjoy the silence.” Tim leaned closer to Kon, watching as the world slowly passed them by. He had to admit this was nice. And thoughtful. But his eyes kept scanning every face that looked their way, shocked to find that not many did. Everyone was swept up in their own thoughts to notice two guys sitting a little too closely in a sleigh.

And it was….refreshing. He felt himself relaxing, smiling when white powder began to fall from the sky. The silence was pleasant too, with Kon’s warm hand laced with his beneath the blanket; he found that he was actually enjoying himself.

But then that was before they entered a forest of glowing trees. His eyes widened in shock as they passed through the botanical garden. Every bush, every tree, even the pathway was shining with small lights.

Kon smiled as he watched the wonder and awe pass over Tim’s face. Tim had stated a few weeks ago that the glow of Christmas lights in the dark was what he enjoyed most about the season. But seeing as Christmas trees were Jack’s thing, Tim had refused to put up a tree ever since his death. This was the only thing that Kon could think of to help him experience Christmas without feeling the pain attached.

Tim looked at Kon in shock for a long moment, unable to say even a word. So Kon broke the silence.

“I know you said that the tree was always your dads thing. But I think he wouldn’t want you to miss out on your favorite Christmas experiences just because he’s not physically here to share them with you any more. I think that he would want you to remember the good times and enjoy them more because he’s always going to be there. In the glow of the lights.” He added a soft smile, squeezing Tim’s hand gently. Tim felt tears prick the back of his eyes as he looked around again.

It did almost feel like his father was there, standing within the glow, smiling like Tim always remembered. The thought made him smile and lean closer to Kon.

“You’re right.” He turned towards Kon and kissed his lover gently. “Thank you.” Kon just grinned and kissed Tim’s cold bit nose.

“Merry Christmas Tim.” Tim smiled and rested his head on Kon’s shoulder, his eyes returning to the millions of glowing lights. And the love that he felt behind them. 


End file.
